Akatsuki Heartbreaker (Continued)
by Akatsuki's Epic Fangirl
Summary: What will happen when Mizuki's father loses her in a bet with the Akatsuki? Will she survive her ordeals with the members of Akatsuki? OC/almost everyone in the Akatsuki (Official continuation) Mizuki has left for Konoha with Itachi, but what challenges await them during their time in the village?


**Hey people! This is an official continuation of Akatsuki Heartbreaker. I know it won't be as good as the original, but I hope you like where I take it!**

**Here's a link to the original because you have to read that first: s/4351771/**

**~Shea**

I wake up and instinctively reach for Deidara's warm embrace- to find my self clutching tightly to the Weasel's arm.

"Shit!" I whisper as I realise I had woken him up with the gesture. Itachi sleepily rolls over and I let go of his arm.

"Uh..." I mutter.

He stares at me.

"What is it?" He asks. It takes me a second to process his words as I mentally slap myself repeatedly.

"What is what?" I ask, sitting up on the edge of the bed. He stares at me some more and I start to get a little-okay, very uncomfortable.

"What?" I ask again, impatiently.

"You wanted something." He says

"No I didn't." I retort.

"You woke me up. What is it?"

"No I didn't."

"Didn't what?" He asks

"Wake you up."

"Yes you did."

"It's not like I did that on purpose! I thought you were Deidara, that's all."

"So you did wake me up."

"No," I say, deciding that being stubborn is my best defence against Weasel.

He looks at me as if trying to figure out what I mean. We continue to awkwardly stare at each other until the door opens. Hidan is standing in the doorway.

"You could knock, asshole," I say, standing up.

He doesn't say anything, he just stands there as if expecting something. Why didn't he call me bitch after that? I raise an eyebrow. Itachi slowly stands up as well.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be on that mission?" I ask.

"Mission?" He says.

I glare at him. He glares back, then he... laughs? I star at him, dumbfounded. What the hell is going on?

"You got me! You got me!" Hidan says as the air around him fills with smoke and a POOF sound. The figure in the doorway begins to take a new shape as the smoke clears.

"Tobi?" I ask.

"Tobi did it!" He shouts. "Tobi did a perfect transformation jutsu! And Mizu fell for it!" Tobi continues to laugh as he skips happily down the hall.

I look over at Itachi, who looks back at me. It seems like he's going to say something, but doesn't.

"I'm gonna go make breakfast." I say as I start to leave the room. A warm hand grabs ahold of my wrist.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He asks.

"What," I say,"I forgot your 'Good morning' kiss?"

"No," he says, as if he thought I meant it as a real question.

"We leave for Konoha today, remember?"

Damn. That was today? I wouldn't even get to say goodbye to Deidara before I left for over half a year to give birth. Great.

"So have you come up with any ideas for our story?" Itachi asks.

"Our what?"

"Where we're from, why we're there, things like that."

"Oh." I say. I hadn't really put any thought into it yet.

"It's fine." He sighs. "We can think of one on the way to Konoha."

We head out with the least possible luggage we can and head straight for Konoha. We both agree upon a lie of how we are just a young couple travelling to Konoha to start a family and raise our child to become a ninja. Also, we both complete a very complicated transformation jutsu, allowing both of us to keep our faces and all, but no one would recognize us except each other.

I look over at Itachi to find him staring down at me. I immediately look away, afraid of the thoughts flowing through my mind right now.

Remember, you love Deidara! I have to keep reminding myself as we walk towards Konoha.

Deidara, Deidara, Deidara! Itachi is just here to ensure my safety or something, right? To make sure I don't run away or do anything drastic like give out any information on the Akatsuki... But, do I really love Deidara...?

Upon our long-awaited arrival at the gates of Konoha, we are stopped by two ninja, on with a piece of cloth wrapped around the bridge of his nose, the other looking bored as hell.

After a short run-in with the Hidden Leaf ninja, they let us through. Itachi stops me once we get in front of a large building towards the outskirts of Konoha.

I look his way and ask, "What is it?"

"This is where we will be staying until the baby is born." He says, pointing to a room toward the top.

"An apartment?" I ask. "What about a hotel?"

"For six months?"

"Right." I say.

We enter the main building and walk up to our floor. The apartment is a very nice place, with a living room, kitchen, one bedroom, bathroom, and a storage closet. Nice, cute, small... uncomfortable, awkward... one bedroom.

I sigh. Damn. The sun was starting to set as we started to unpack what little stuff we had in the living room, which had a couch, chair, and a small stand with lamp. No TV.

"I'm going to bed." I tell him. "I'm tired from that long walk and need some sleep. Uh, I'll take the couch." I offer as I walk over to the bedroom and take a blanket. Itachi stops me as I set up my couch-bed.

"What?" I ask.

"You don't have to. I'll take the couch. You're the pregnant one, so you deserve the bed."

He takes the blanket from my hands and gestures for me to go to bed in the bedroom. I hesitate at first, but then remember that he does have a point. I am after all, pregnant. As I get settled into the bed, a wave of guilt sweeps over me.

I'm not going to just going to sit here and listen to this "you're pregnant, you need the bed" talk. I quietly walk back out to the living room and check if Itachi is still awake. He is, and I walk over to him, grab his arm, and pull him into the bedroom.

"I'm not gonna just stand here and expect special treatment just because I've got a living thing inside of me. And I sure as hell won't stand here as you try to be the good guy and sleep out on the couch." I say with authority.

"I already told you, I am not going to let you sleep on the couch." He says in a monotone.

"Who said I was sleeping on the couch?" I ask.

It takes him a second to register what I mean. I can tell he just tried to hold back a smile, and I try to ignore the fact that I was actually being kind to the Weasel.

As I climb into the bed, I suppress every urge in my body to huddle up in the corner and cry myself to sleep. Instead, I actually snuggle up close to Itachi. Why? I don't know. Maybe because I finally accepted the obvious fact that I had been avoiding this entire time- I'm in love with Itachi Uchiha.

I don't know why I had always blocked out that fact from my mind until now, but it's true. Then, does that mean that I'm in love with two guys at once... or just Itachi?

**Did you like it? Please tell me what you think! Chapters will be longer in the future** :)

**~Shea**


End file.
